<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy love by ArinaKuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125518">Puppy love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga'>ArinaKuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Momo adopted Boo and Nayeon came along too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another day, another drabble. Ya'll know what inspired me to do this. Enjoy the fluff. Sorry if there's a lot of grammar mistakes, it be like that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She tilted her head to the right, the puppy followed. She tilted her head to the left; the puppy did the same too. She observed it a little bit more. The puppy is tiny compared to its brothers and sisters that’s playing around in the area behind the glass. Her and Nayeon are at an adoption center, planning to bring back a puppy to the dorm. She had been missing her dogs back at home a little bit too much to the point that even the other member’s pet couldn’t satisfy her.</p><p>When the PD and managers gave her the okay to adopt, she immediately told Nayeon about it, telling her that they needed to go <em>tomorrow</em> and not a moment too soon. The older girl just chuckled, patting her head, and promising her that that’s what they’re going to do. So, here they are, Nayeon talking to the person in charge while she waits for the okay to go meet the puppies. She felt giddy at the thought of being swarmed by them.</p><p>“Momo,” Nayeon called out for her. “We can go in.”</p><p>They stood in front of a door, waiting for the person to open it. When it’s open, they went in and were bombarded by the hoard of puppies that suddenly came bounding to their feet, sniffing them. Momo knelt to pet them, cooing, and squealing at how cute they were. They were provided with toys and treats to entice the puppies and bond with them.</p><p>Each one of them was adorable. Biting her ankles and fingers for attention. Momo felt like she’s in heaven with how happy she’s feeling, surrounded by what was essentially the embodiment of love. Nayeon was playing with them too, but her attention was focused more on Momo, feeling warm at how happy the other girl looked.</p><p>“Fancy any one of them?” Nayeon asked, picking one up and hugging it to her chest.</p><p>Momo hummed, her tone contemplative. “They’re adorable, for sure. But it doesn’t feel like one of them ‘sticks’, you know?” She pouted.</p><p>“I understand. How about you walk around the room, maybe there’s some in hiding.” Nayeon suggested.</p><p>Momo stood up and walked to the other part of the room. It was spacious, filled to the brim with enrichment toys for the puppies as well as beds for them to sleep in. As she was looking around, something caught her eyes. The puppy that she was playing with behind the glass, sleeping soundly in one of the beds. Her heart melted at how cute it looked, sleeping on its back and ears flopping to the side. She knelt, wanting to pat it but at the same time she didn’t want to disturb it.</p><p>Nayeon came from behind, kneeling beside her. “Oh dear, that’s a cutie,” she murmured, voice small. Momo knew what it meant, Nayeon was melting at the sight too.</p><p>Momo reached out slowly, rubbing its tummy gently. The puppy squirmed, turning to its side but didn’t wake up. Momo then sits cross-legged, picked up the puppy, and cuddling it to her chest. She felt an instant connection with it, feeling warmth encompassing her whole body at how in love she feels for it. She looked at Nayeon. “I want him.”</p><p>Nayeon smiled and nodded, standing up to find the person so they could sign the adoption papers.</p><p>The journey back home was quiet. They have all the necessities bought and hidden in Momo’s room, wanting to surprise the other members of their new addition to the family. The puppy was still sleeping in Momo’s arm, not giving a damn with his surroundings.</p><p>“You got a name for him?” Nayeon asked, leaning her head on Momo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Still thinking,” Momo sighed. She then felt Nayeon’s hand caressing her thigh.</p><p>“That’s okay, anything you come up with will be cute anyway.”</p><p>“Even if I choose the name kimchi?” She heard Nayeon chuckling softly.</p><p>“Even then. But I know you won’t.”</p><p>“You know me so well.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m your girlfriend, aren’t I?”</p><p>Momo nodded, smiling wide. By then the puppy was awake, squirming in Momo’s arms. She loosens her hold and the puppy scrambled to climb her, tail wagging. “Morning little guy,” Momo cooed, giggling when the puppy started to lick her.</p><p>Nayeon reached out to pat him. “he’s so cute. Please don’t take all of Momo’s attention away from me,” she pleaded playfully.</p><p>Momo pouted. “There’s plenty of Momo to go around, you know that.”</p><p>Nayeon kissed her cheek, “I know, I’m just joking. Unless…”</p><p>“Nayeon please.”</p><p>When they arrived, they put the puppy in the crate, so it’ll be easier to bring him up now that he’s awake. Nayeon went in first, calling the others to the living room. Momo peered around the doorway and when Nayeon gave her a thumbs up, she walked in immediately.</p><p>Everyone was sitting on the couch and on the floor, waiting for whatever announcement Nayeon was about to make. Jihyo was the first to notice the crate. “What’s that?” Then everyone’s attention was on the crate that she was holding.</p><p>“A puppy.”</p><p>A gasped could be heard in the silence. Suddenly Tzuyu sprung to her feet, using her long legs to step over her unnies to get closer. She opened the crate and the puppy zoomed out of it and onto her lap. She hugged him to her chest and gave him a kiss on the head. Everyone gathered around her, cooing at the sight.</p><p>“It’s so cute—”</p><p>“What breed is it?”</p><p>“That’s such a tiny baby—”</p><p>Everyone’s voices were overlapping with each other as they took turns petting the pup. The puppy reveled in the attention, tail wagging faster by the second. Momo took her time answering everyone’s questions until they were satisfied.</p><p>“He’s perfect,” Tzuyu murmured, letting the puppy nibble her fingers.</p><p>Momo beamed at her, “he is.</p><p>The whole day was spent by cleaning the dorm and Momo’s room so they could accommodate the puppy. It was all hands on deck as they rearranged the bed, table, and wardrobe. They even puppy-proofed the area, putting up gates and everything so the puppy won’t get into anywhere dangerous. It was nighttime when they finished, occasionally stopping in between sessions to rest and eat.</p><p>Fresh out of the shower, Momo dived face-first onto the bed, already feeling sleepy.</p><p>“Comb your hair first,” Nayeon murmured, sitting against the headboard scrolling through her phone.</p><p>Momo groaned, but she got up and comb her hair anyway. When she finished, she heard the puppy whined from his bed. She went and picked him up, nuzzling his tummy. “What’s wrong baby?” She cooed, bringing him to the bed. When she put him down the puppy ran to Nayeon, putting his two paws on her thigh and barking at her. Nayeon put her phone aside and picked him up to cuddle with him.</p><p>“He just wants attention from his mama.”</p><p>“I thought I’m the mama in this.”</p><p>“You got more of a mommy vibe—”</p><p>“Not in front of the child,” Momo hissed, covering the puppy’s ears.</p><p>Nayeon just cackled and then cooing when the puppy yawned in her arms. “Guess he’s sleepy too.”</p><p>Momo gasped, “can he sleep with us? Nayeon please,” she begged, using her puppy eyes.</p><p>“What if we accidentally squished him?” Nayeon reasoned.</p><p>“We won’t. We’ll put him on a pillow here,” she arranged the pillow and set it between them.</p><p>“But you’re a pretty aggressive sleeper Momo, what if you accidentally kicked him like you did with me.”</p><p>Momo pouted and Nayeon kissed her until her pout disappeared. She sighed, “I guess we can’t.”</p><p>“Maybe we can if it’s a nap. At night he has to sleep in his own bed.”</p><p>Momo sighed again, but she nodded. Nayeon had a point. She carried the puppy to his bed, settling him down. The puppy was already out like a light and didn’t even stir when Momo tucked him in. She turned off the light and cuddled up to Nayeon who was still on her phone. The other girl carded her fingers through her hair, making her feel sleepy.</p><p>Momo felt happy in this moment. She had her girlfriend by her side and a puppy that she could pour all her love to. Easily one of the best days of her life. She felt Nayeon move around until they were on the same pillow.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Nayeon murmured, intertwining their hands. She pulled it up to her face so she could kiss it.</p><p>“Happy,” Momo answered truthfully, smiling. She then yawned, “and sleepy.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Nayeon scooted up to plant a kiss on Momo’s forehead.</p><p>“I know what to name him now,” Momo slurred, sleep was about to overtake her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Boo.” She closed her eyes as she said it, already fallen asleep. But she heard what Nayeon said back.</p><p>“I knew it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>